Raaheel (Total Drama 60 Club)
Raaheel, labeled the Mysterious Muslim, was a contestant on Total Drama 60 Club. She competed on the Terminators, the Rising Stars, and the World's Team. Appears in: Total Drama 60 Club Personality Raaheel is fairly shy, but quite friendly when approached. However, she has a hard time trusting people, and is suspicious of just about everyone. She tries not to talk too much, in hopes that she can stay out of the drama, and not be voted out. However, she finds herself dragged right into the middle of the action by Kim, and then, when she becomes suspicious of Kim, Blaineley drags her into more drama. She is fairly nice, but she is sensitive to anyone making a remark about her being a Muslim. She proves to also be a good strategical mind, but doesn't do too much in the way of strategy when she doesn't need to. Coverage Total Drama 60 Club We're Billionaires!... In 2 Months... Maybe? During Tobais' entrance, Raaheel states, from the bus, that even the heroes from All-Stars turned on each other, before stepping off the bus. She then slaps Scott for calling her hijab a hood, and tells Mal not to make any "little red riding hood" comments. In the captain vote, Raaheel votes for Sierra, in hopes that she would get on her strong team. She is selected by Alejandro for the Terminators. In the challenge, Raaheel figures out that Sierra is hiding in a Total Drama fan convention, and is threatened with elimination if she is wrong. She then gets into an alliance with Kim and Ezekiel, with Kim promising protection from Alejandro. She instructs Raaheel to throw the challenge, to vote out Alejandro. She, along with Kim and Ezekiel, pursue Sierra when Blaineley spots her. The Trimarathon Raaheel, at the start of the episode, believes that Kim was responsible for eliminating Zoey. Blaineley talks to Raaheel, forming an alliance with her to take down Kim, and confirming Raaheel's suspicions about Kim, but Raaheel points out that they need more votes to eliminate Kim. Later, she and Blaineley add Ezekiel to their alliance, naming it the Order of the Fallen Star. Raaheel ends up on the Rising Stars. Later, Blaineley adds Staci to the Order of the Fallen Star. Raaheel makes it to the final challenge, but loses, and the Rising Stars come in 3rd. Truth or Failure In the challenge, Raaheel is first dared to bungee jump off of Elizabeth Tower, and when she seems scared, Blaineley shoves her off the tower. After, Kim convinces Raaheel and Ezekiel that Blaineley is out to get her, causing Raaheel and Ezekiel to get on her side, and eliminating Blaineley in a 4-2-1 vote. You Bet Your Monaco When Mark has Liam form the Second Order of the Fallen Star, Liam has Josee and Raaheel join the alliance, beginning her second attempt to eliminate Kim. She then reveals to be allergic to trout, but Kim force feeds Raaheel multiple fish tails, causing her to break out in hives. She wins no money in the challenge, after losing everything at poker. She suggests getting help from Mark to make Kim vote for Ezekiel, in case she has an immunity idol. She does not have a real immunity idol, however, and is voted out in a 4-1 vote. Jumpy! Raaheel, at the start of the episode, asks Ezekiel to join the Second Order of the Fallen Star, unaware that he has joined the Anti-Manipulator Alliance fragment with Geoff and Bridgette. She does the second game in the challenge, but loses to Emma, sending her team to elimination. The Anti-Manipulator Alliance decides to eliminate Raaheel, as the one who lost the challenge, and Raaheel is eliminated in a 3-2 vote. Billion-Dollar Triangle Scheme Raaheel does not ask a question. She votes for Bermuda Square to win, because she felt that Bermuda Square deserved to win more. Trivia Comparisons * Raaheel is one of two female 60 Club newbies to kiss someone, kissing Ezekiel in Truth or Failure as part of the challenge ** The other is Kim, who has kissed several boys as part of her strategy. ** None of the female 60 Club newbies kiss anyone as part of a legitimate relationship. * Raaheel is one of 9 contestants known not to be native to Canada, being from Hungary. The others are Mark (US), Tobias (UK), Liam (US), Vladimir (Russia), PFRJ (US), Anna (Russia), Alejandro (Spain), DJ (Jamaica), Justin (Hawaii), Jasmine (Australia), and Eva (Eastern Europe; according to TheNewGame, Belarus). Competition * Raaheel is the only contestant to be a member of both the Order of the Fallen Star, and Second Order of the Fallen Star. ** She is also the lowest ranking member of the Second Order of the Fallen Star, coming in 21st/22nd. * Raaheel is one of the first two contestants to be informed of their elimination by having the votes anonymously read to them, rather than simply being told who is safe. The other is Cameron, who was eliminated in the same episode. Miscellanious * Raaheel is the only contestant to wear a head covering ** This also makes her the only contestant to never show her hair on camera * Raaheel is the only contestant to have her religion confirmed, being a Muslim. Production * Raaheel's personality is half based off of one of TheNewGame's school friends, who also wears a hijab. * Initially, Raaheel was going to be from Syria, but her hometown was moved to Hungary. Her family is from Jordan. * Initially, Raaheel was going to be in a relationship with Ezekiel, but a good point to implement this was never found. * In TheNewGame's opinion, her model is the cutest out of all the characters he's drawn, and used Taylor's model for vectoring assistance. Category:Female Characters Category:TheNewGame's characters